


Only Girls Are Brave

by Aliyah555



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Larry will be present but will not be end game. Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah555/pseuds/Aliyah555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas, Omegas, Betas. Things normally associated with werewolves but in this book it’s associated with vampires.  Princess Charlotte Grace Elizabeth Amber Maria Stepford Was supposed to be the mate to the omega Louis Tomlinson, but Harry refused to share something that was his, he refused to let a little human come between what he sought to build, in this one and only book read the tale of how the vampire race was wiped out, on how the once thriving species was knocked to the bottom, Or read the tale on how the destiny of an omega is ripped and broken and destroyed to the point no one could even tell the difference between his dead course and the living boy himself.</p>
<p>~also Available on wattpad and soon Tumblr~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Girls Are Brave

**Author's Note:**

> This is also at wattpad, where I will be posting the chapters first because...I want to. Anyways this story won't have Larry present sex for a while and this is a vampire book.

He let out a growl as she was torn from his grip, his brown hair falling in front of his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing.

 

 

"Give her back styles!" He muttered. His jaw locked and his eyes avioding the ones of his leader because it was a sign of respect and submissiveness, however it was hard to do that when all you wanted to do was rush forward and rip his leaders heart out.

 

"Calm down Louis, I will not hurt your mate. however she can't stay here" His leader, Harry's, voice mumbled as he gave the toddler to one of the beta's standing behind him. 

 

"No shes mine!" Louis screamed rushing forward only to be jerked backwards by two of Harry's gaurds,

 

"She's human, you can't love a human" Harry mumbled, as the small girl in the beta, Liam's, arms let out a squeal, looking up at Harry and the other people around them.

 

"Lou.." She gurgled softly trying to push Liam's hands away from her so she could grab onto the man who had kidnapped her and had hid her from her parents, not that Louis wanted to. He couldn't help himself, He saw her and wanted to take care of her so much that he just took her. 

 

Harry looked at the small girl and locked his jaw looking between the baby, and Louis over and over.

 

"No, you can't love her Louis, She's human you are a vampire. Vampires can not love Humans.  _ever._ " Harry hissed glaring at Louis losing his temper causing Louis to let out a sob, "Lock him back in the dungon, we don't have anytime for the omega's problems" Harry ordered looking at the gaurds that were holding onto Louis tightly, The baby looking at Louis, her bottom lip trembling as she watched him being snatched away.

 

"What about the girl" Liam whispered looking at Harry frowning slight as the girl started to cry loudly. 

 

Liam watched as Harry looked over the small crying girl over and over before pursing his lips huffing softly.

 

_**"Kill her"**_ Harry then muttered and Liam's eyes widened holding the small girl close to him,

 

"But Harry she is just a baby" Liam tried to convince Harry to change his mind and Harry just shook his head.

 

"I don't care, kill her" Harry mumbled and starting to walk away and Liam closed his eyes letting out a soft breath of air.

 

Liam tired his hardest to convince himself to kill the girl but instead he took the girl and set her in a cage and bit his bottom lip, taking the now sleeping girl to a human school that taught humans to be respectful to supernatural creatures.

 

"What's her name Liam?" The princple asked as he took the cage that held the small child the bottom of the cage padded with plenty of blankets and pillows.

 

"Her name is Princess Charlotte Grace Elizabeth Amber Maria Stepford, She was supposed to be the heir of the throne before Louis kidnapped her. Keep her safe and don't let Harry know that she is here" Liam mumbled softly as The small girl started to wake up.

 

"That's quiet a mouth full of a name" The princple chuckled looking at the small girl chuckling quickly.

 

"Lou..." She whined softly looking around for him again.

 

"She'll be calling out for him for awhile but the bond will break after Harry tells him that shes dead and she won't remember who he was or that she even met him" Liam explained,

 

"Is her hair always going to be blonde.." He trailed off "It's going to be hard to hide her from the king of the supernaturals with hair like that" He continued and Liam sighed.

 

"I sure hope it will change to brown.." Liam mumbled sighing

 

Liam knew what he was doing was risky enough, but killing a child, an innocent creature that didn't know better wasn't something he was up to doing. Liam wouldn't mind if Harry killed him because he knew that  she would be safe, she wouldn't be punished for something that wasn't her fault.

 

but what Liam didn't realize was that the small child he had saved would become the human that would make the supernatural creatures run back into the shadows to hide from the humans and if he had known he wouldn't have tried to save her because him and Harry worked hard to take over the human world but Liam did save her and all the hard work him and Harry had done would be soon foing down the drain. 

 

Of course this could all be avoided if Harry would have allowed Louis to take care of his mate, But Harry was selfish and didn't want to share his omegas. The omegas belonged to the coven. To the packs. 

 

Meaning Louis wouldn't be aloud to see his mate, He wouldn't be aloud to take care of the person who was destained to be a killer. Destained to be Brave. 

 

Because of course only girls are brave.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys look for reccurring sentences as the book goes on, it may get annoying but they're important. 
> 
> byers,
> 
> -aliyah555


End file.
